


down and out

by SmolAngryChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates AU, Unrequited Love, Weddings, but only certain people can see it, in which Kuroo Tetsurou is too self-sacrificing for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAngryChild/pseuds/SmolAngryChild
Summary: “I hope I meet my soulmate,” Tetsurou decides. “Even if we don’t end up together, I’ll know that I tried.”In a world where invisible red strings can lead people to their soulmates, Kuroo Tetsurou is born with the ability to see them. This may cause more problems than it solves.





	down and out

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first contribution to the Haikyuu!! fandom. Many, many edits later, it’s finally finished. I’m trying to better my writing skills, so hopefully I’ll be able to write my next works faster and better. Enjoy.

Tetsurou is ten years old when he sees the red strings for the first time.

His first reaction is fear. He shakes his hands wildly, trying to dislodge the cord looped around his ring finger. However, no matter how frantically he shakes, it remains unmoving. Tetsurou starts to panic, calling out for his mother.

“Honey?” she asks, racing into the room. “What’s wrong?”

Tetsurou doesn’t speak, in fear of a sob escaping his mouth, opting instead to hold up his hand so that his mother can see the string. Her eyes widen and she grasps his hand in hers.

“That’s just your string, baby!” she says. She doesn’t seem to be afraid, which calms Tetsurou slightly.

“My string?”

“It won’t hurt you,” she explains. “Your red string connects you to your soulmate. The other end is tied to someone else’s finger.” Tetsurou nods, even though he doesn’t quite understand. His mother continues, likely due to his still-perplexed expression.

“When you’re attached to someone with the red string, it means you’re meant to be together. A lot of people end up marrying the person on the other end of their string, but not everyone. Very few people can see the strings, though. You’re special, Tetsurou.”

“So, you can’t see my string?” Tetsurou asks.

“That’s right.”

“What about yours?” he asks, pointing to the strand of scarlet he can see travelling from his mother’s wedding ring. “Is that one attached to Dad?”

At the mention of her string, his mother’s smile fades and her expression turns regretful. She looks sad, but she smiles at Tetsurou anyways.

“No. Unfortunately, I don’t get along very well with the person on the other end of my string.” She looks as if she is about to say more, but closes her mouth after a moment’s hesitation. Tetsurou still feels confused.

“Not everyone ends up with their soulmate,” his mother says. “I found mine a little bit after I graduated from college. We dated for a little while, but he had a tendency to hurt the people he was close to. It didn’t work out. Maybe I’ll tell you more about it when you’re older.” Tetsurou pouts, but doesn’t argue. This was clearly a sensitive subject for his mother.

“How did you know that your strings were the same if you couldn’t see them?” he asks.

“We went to see a specialist,” his mother tells him. “There are several people who can see the strings just like you. Some of these people decide to make it their job. They help others who can’t see the strings, whether they want to know where their strings are leading or want to change them. A lot of them double as counselors. That way, couples who come in wondering about their strings can also get help in those areas as well.”

“So, not everyone ends up with their soulmate?” Tetsurou asks. His mother shakes her head.

“Most do, but no. Not everyone.”

Tetsurou contemplates this for a moment. Meeting his soulmate, just for them to end up with different people would be very sad. He doesn’t know how he would be able to deal with the situation. However, his mother had met her soulmate and though she is a bit sad, she doesn’t seem like she has any regrets.

“I hope I meet my soulmate,” Tetsurou decides. “Even if we don’t end up together, I’ll know that I tried.”

His mother pauses for a moment, then chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“You’re a smart kid, Tetsurou.”

He beams up at her.

===

As Kuroo grows older, his mother opens up to him more about her history. She and her soulmate had met, fallen in love, all of the things that soulmates are supposed to do. However, her soulmate had started to drink and soon became abusive. She had tried to make it work, but after he got arrested for extreme violence against his boss, she knew that the right decision was to leave.

She had gone to her best friend, who helped her through her grieving process, just as she had done for him when his soulmate passed away. They ended up falling in love and getting married. Kuroo Tetsurou was born three years later.

Kuroo is very proud of his mother for sharing this with him. He cannot imagine what it must have been like. He hopes that his soulmate is truly someone he can be happy with. He wants to give his mother some semblance of peace, even if she keeps insisting that she doesn’t care who he ends up with, as long as he is happy and healthy.

===

Five years later, Kuroo is stepping off of a bus, gazing at the towering school in front of him. He can practically smell the rivalry in the air as a couple of Nekoma third years brush past him, making their way toward members of the opposing team. After all, it’s the first game of the season. The volleyball team has been waiting long enough to start their practice matches. He turns his attention back to the school. There is a big sign in front of the main building that reads, “Fukurodani” in silver letters.

Another first year by the name of Yaku steps off the bus behind him, teeming with excitement.

“Wow!” Yaku exclaims, coming to stand beside Kuroo. “Fukurodani is so big!”

Kuroo nods. “We’re going to crush them.”

Yaku crosses his arms, his mouth folded into a pout.

“Man, you’re so lucky! How come you get to start and I don’t?” he whines.

“I guess my skills are just far superior,” Kuroo laughs.

“Now, now,” says Montarou, another third-year, exiting the bus behind them. “You still have a long way to go, Kuroo… and Yaku, I’m sure your chance will come soon. Be patient.” Yaku and Kuroo both nod enthusiastically, ready to please their captain. Yaku looks like he’s about to respond, but he is interrupted by a crash that sounds from the Fukurodani gymnasium. There are several squeaks of shoes and one loud, “Bokuto, you idiot!” The rest of the Fukurodani team then proceeds to file out of the building, some looking distraught, some looking annoyed, and one boy with a strange hairdo looking rather proud of himself.

“Who’s that?” Yaku asks Montarou, pointing to the boy with the strange hair.

“I’m not sure,” Montarou says. “I’ve never seen him before. He must be a first year.”

“What’s with his hair? It’s all over the place!” Kuroo exclaims.

“You’re one to talk,” Yaku snickers.

“Hey!”

Montarou then orders them to line up, shooting Kuroo a quick warning glance when the first-year sticks out his tongue at Yaku.

“Be civil,” Montarou mutters under his breath. Kuroo pouts.

Both teams greet each other and proceed into the gymnasium for their warm-ups. Kuroo learns that the strange gray-haired boy’s name is Bokuto Koutarou. He also learns that being a starting player as a first-year in a high school team can be quite nerve-racking. His stomach in particular seems to think that this is a bad idea. Kuroo quickly tries to swallow his nerves and prepare himself for the match. He jumps when a hand suddenly appears on his shoulder, relaxing only when he realizes that it’s Montarou.

“Hey, don’t be so tense,” the captain says. “You’ll need your muscles to be relatively loose for the game.”

“Yes!” Kuroo says immediately, trying his best to relax. He still doesn’t feel completely steady on his feet.

“I remember my first high school game,” Montarou continues. “When the other team was at match point, I jumped up to block their spike, but I ended up getting tangled up in the net and the other team won.”

Kuroo’s eyes widens. He can’t imagine his captain making a mistake like that, let alone due to nerves. He always seems so composed, even in the most stressful situations.

“Really?”

“Yep, so don’t worry about it. No matter how much you mess up, that’s what we’re here for.” Montarou gestures to the rest of the team.

Kuroo nods, feeling slightly better about the game. Though Yaku will probably laugh at him if he messes up, the rest of the team will be on his side. Warm-ups definitely help, and Kuroo feels himself starting to get into his usual groove.

After warm-ups, both teams line up. Kuroo notices that Bokuto is also a starter. He is also having a hard time sitting still. His teammates keep eyeing him nervously.

“Let’s play!” both teams call. The game begins.

Play starts off pretty normally, with both teams evenly matched for the most part. There are just as many well-rounded players on the Fukurodani side as their are in Nekoma. However, relatively early in the game, Nekoma learns why Bokuto was chosen as a starting member.

Bokuto aims his spike into an amazing cut shot, to the point where it almost hits the net. It lands on the Nekoma side before anyone can even think about trying to receive it. Bokuto lets out a hoot of celebration. Kuroo gazes at him in fascination.

With the exception of Bokuto, Fukurodani doesn’t seem particularly excited about the shot. They congratulate Bokuto’s cut shot as they would any other spike, without much enthusiasm. Bokuto’s smile fades slightly. While the ball is being returned to the other side for the serve, Kuroo leans over to Bokuto, who is now standing right across from him on the other side of the net.

“That spike was amazing!” he whispers. “How did you do that?”

To Kuroo’s amazement, Bokuto seems to brighten immediately. He is instantly back to his chipper self.

“Hey, hey, hey! I am pretty good, aren’t I?” he shouts.

Kuroo is surprised at this outburst and a bit embarrassed at how loud Bokuto is being. When he looks back toward his team, he sees Montarou smirking at them. The Fukurodani players also look surprised, but they get over it quickly and proceed with the serve.

Bokuto ends up on the bench about halfway through the game after a sudden shift in character. The faces of his teammates tell Kuroo that this is nothing new. Though both sides play a pretty good game, Fukurodani ends up winning the match.

Nekoma goes back to their side of the gym to pack up their equipment.

“Hey,” says a voice behind Kuroo. He turns to see Bokuto, who is beaming from ear to ear.

“Hey,” Kuroo responds.

“You were really good today!” Bokuto exclaims. “I don’t remember our spikes ever being blocked so many times.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo says. “You weren’t so bad yourself. Your spikes are amazing.”

Bokuto puts his hands on his hips and stands in a triumphant pose. Kuroo wants to laugh at how ridiculous this guy is.

“I’m going to be the best ace in the country! No, the World!” Bokuto exclaims.

“Good luck with that, bro,” Kuroo says, amused. Bokuto gasps dramatically and places a hand on his heart.

“Bro?”

Kuroo grins. “Bro.”

Bokuto laughs loudly.

===

Kuroo and Bokuto become instant friends. They exchange phone numbers, which are put to use almost immediately after the Nekoma bus leaves. Kuroo learns that Bokuto has rather bad spelling but loves emojis.

It isn’t long before they start spending time with each other outside of volleyball as well. They love to wander around town together and perform random acts of mischief. Bokuto ends up showing Kuroo his favorite place: a hill that has the best view of the stars. They’re still difficult to see due to pollution, but Kuroo finds it relaxing.

On one particular night, while they are gazing up at the stars together, Kuroo starts to feel something stronger than friendship for Bokuto. He doesn’t acknowledge it. He’s not ready.

Once Kuroo introduces Bokuto to Kenma, a Monthly MarioKart Tournament is created. As expected, Kenma usually comes in first, Kuroo in second, and Bokuto anywhere behind them depending on the map. If there aren’t any railings on the track, Bokuto will fall off every time. Rainbow Road is very interesting to watch once Kuroo and Kenma have finished their final laps.

Sometimes Kenma complains that Bokuto is too loud, but Kuroo sees the way that the setter smirks at some of the owl’s jokes. His two best friends have grown on each other.

The following summer is one of the best times of Kuroo’s life. He spends most of his time with Bokuto and a lot of it with Kenma, when the gamer is feeling up to it. Though Kuroo is sad for the summer to end, he is excited at the prospect of facing Bo again in a real volleyball match. What’s more, Kenma will now be joining Nekoma’s volleyball team. These new developments have Kuroo extremely optimistic about the school year.

Once the year starts, volleyball occupies most of their time. However, Kuroo doesn’t lose his optimism. That is, until their first match of the season.

===

When Fukurodani gets off the bus for the first Nekoma vs. Fukurodani practice match of the year, Kuroo is waiting for them one person in particular. Bokuto is first off the bus.

“Oya?” Bokuto inquires.

“Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya.”

Yaku rubs his forehead. “Jesus Christ…”

“Bokuto-san, you’re blocking the door.”

The boy exiting the bus behind Bokuto just may be the most good-looking person Kuroo has ever seen. He immediately knows that this beauty is a first year. Kuroo would have remembered seeing him before.

“Hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto calls, moving so that the rest of the team can exit the bus.

“You saw me just a few seconds ago,” Akaashi points out. He doesn’t seem fazed by Bokuto’s antics.

“I know, but I still missed you.”

Akaashi looks away from Bokuto, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Kuroo thinks that Akaashi looks a bit flustered, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

Once the game starts, Kuroo notices how much Bokuto has improved since last they played. Akaashi seems to be a primary reason for this. The setter is doing his best to keep Bokuto focused and encouraged throughout the course of the game. Nekoma now knows why Fukurodani had decided to put a in first-year as their starting setter.

After the game, Kuroo approaches Bokuto and Akaashi, who are packing their bags together.

“Hey, Akaashi,” he says. “You’re pretty amazing. I’ve never seen anyone who’s been able to put up with this one’s loud mouth.” He slings his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

Bokuto puts a hand on his heart, feigning hurt. “Bro…”

Kuroo pats him reassuringly. “I’m sorry, Bro, but you know I’m right.” Bokuto pouts.

Akaashi says nothing, but instead fixes Kuroo with an analyzing stare. Kuroo squirms, feeling a bit uncomfortable. For some reason, he feels like this kid is staring into his soul. After a moment, Akaashi nods and turns to Bokuto again.

“Bokuto-san, you do tend to get over-excited.”

“Akaashi! Not you too!”

Kuroo smirks. He’s missed this.

“Kuroo.” The second year turns around to find Kenma looking at him expectedly. “Coach is looking for you.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kuroo says. He turns back to Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Bro, I’ll see you around. Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

“Same to you, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says respectfully.

“Just Kuroo is fine.”

After a quick hug from Bokuto, Kuroo begins walking toward Nekomata, walking in time with Kenma. Once they’re out of earshot, Kenma brings up a topic that Kuroo has been all too keen to avoid.

“So, what do you think is going on between those two?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Kuroo inquires.

“They obviously like each other.”

Kuroo stops in his tracks. “What?”

Kenma stops too, turning back to face his friend. “I thought you would have noticed, you guys being best friends and all,” he says. Kuroo’s heart sinks as he realizes that Kenma is right. He’s probably been suppressing it all day: the glances they send to each other, the look Akaashi had on his face after they got off the bus…

Kuroo shakes off his initial shock and continues walking. Kenma shoots him a knowing glance, but says nothing.

“You really think so?” Kuroo asks quietly. Kenma nods.

Nekomata talks to Kuroo - something about how he can’t be skipping classes for practice - but Kuroo doesn’t hear most of what he’s saying. Kenma stays by his side throughout the lecture. Nekomata lets him, knowing that the first year will likely need to be there later to remind Kuroo to go to his classes.

After his talk with Nekomata, the teams line up to say good bye. Bokuto smiles at him, but Kuroo can’t stop thinking about what Kenma had said earlier.

Fukurodani boards the bus and as it pulls away, Kuroo can see Bokuto waving to him frantically through the window. Kuroo returns it halfheartedly.

===

After the match, as per tradition, Kuroo and Kenma make their way back to Kenma’s house. There is a silence in the air that isn’t usually there, as Kuroo will usually talk while Kenma plays whichever game he is invested in at the time.

Kuroo has always loved the atmosphere of Kenma’s house. It usually makes him so relaxed. After they both shower (Kuroo has a clothes drawer at Kenma’s house at this point), Kenma flops onto his bed, stomach down, while Kuroo finds a place next to him. Kenma takes his notes out of his backpack and begins studying for the test he has the following day. Kuroo only speaks when he is explaining the more complex concepts to Kenma when the first year doesn’t understand them. After a while, Kenma closes his notebook and turns to Kuroo.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

Kuroo tries his best to feign confusion. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“You’ve hardly said anything this whole time,” Kenma says. “Usually you won’t shut up. So, what’s wrong?”

Kuroo opens his mouth to say something, but finds that he can’t. He’s been trying not to think about it, after all, and talking about it more will just make it seem more official.

“Is this because of what I said about Bokuto and that first year setter?” Kenma asks. Kuroo waits a few beats before responding.

“Yeah.”

Kuroo feels something clench in his chest. Though he loves that Bokuto is happy, he figured that it would always be the two of them. They were partners in crime.

Eventually, Kenma sighs. Kuroo knows that Kenma hates seeing him sad. Though Kenma can come off as uncaring at times, Kuroo knows how compassionate he can really be.

“Come here,” Kenma mumbles. He pulls down the covers, sliding underneath them. Kuroo does the same. They hold each other, just like they used to when they were kids. They would always go to each other whenever one of them tripped on the playground or got in trouble for something at school. As much as he hated it, Kuroo felt tears slip down his face. Though there was no noise to indicate this change in emotion, Kenma held him tighter.

They fell asleep like this, which was not unusual. When Kenma’s mother went in to check on them later that night, she texted Kuroo’s mother to let her know he was staying the night. Her messages included plenty of photos.

===

The rest of Kuroo’s high school experience contains no lack of exciting moments. Hoping to keep his mind further from Bokuto and Akaashi, he dedicates most of his time studying and improving his volleyball skills. He still hangs out with the two of them from time to time, and though he never quite gets over the idea of the two of them together, life gets a bit easier.

The highlight of this time comes in the form of Nationals. His team is finally able to make the cut, along with Karasuno. The Battle at the Garbage Dump becomes reality for the first time. Unfortunately, it is also where Nekoma’s battle ends. After a long, gruelling battle, Karasuno comes out on top. Of all the times to finally lose to them, it had to be Nationals. Life gets a bit harder.

Bokuto and Akaashi also get together near the beginning of third year, to the surprise of no one. They maintain a very happy and healthy relationship. Kuroo continues to spend time with them, along with Kenma, who is always there for moral support. Kuroo is not sure that he has no chance with Bokuto. Life gets a bit harder.

Kuroo graduates near the top of his class, much to the delight of his mother. Though he is very pleased, he can’t help but think about Nationals once again. He still feels like he could have done more.

Kuroo and Bokuto end up choosing the same University in Tokyo. The next year, Akaashi chooses one nearby, so there is no lack of him on campus. Bokuto is overjoyed. Kuroo tries his best to feel happy for them. He finds himself talking to Kenma more often, wanting to hear how his third year has been. Sometimes, he is actually able to talk to the rest of the team. As much as he loves college, he misses them terribly. Life gets harder.

Kuroo and Bokuto aren’t the only power players that arrive at their University that year. At the first day of tryouts, they open the doors to find Sawamura and Oikawa engaging in playful banter. Ushijima is standing nearby, probably trying to listen in on their conversation. Kuroo and Bokuto exchange a glance, then head over to the other former captains.

One day, on a whim, Kuroo decides to try and follow his string, even though he is pretty sure he already knows where it leads. He just so happens to run into Bokuto on the streets while the wing spiker is shopping for Akaashi’s birthday gift. The string ends there, on his best friend’s finger. Later that night, Kuroo can hardly tell Kenma about it through his tears. Life gets harder yet again.

The next year, along with Akaashi, Kuroo ends up seeing some familiar faces around campus. At one point, he swears that he sees a couple of ex-Karasuno players: a very short libero and a bald-headed wing spiker. His suspicions are confirmed when both of them show up to tryouts. Nishinoya is made a starter and Tanaka is benched. However, the wing spiker doesn’t seem too put down. Kuroo notices that Tanaka improves at an alarming rate throughout the course of the next year. At the rate he’s going, he will be on the court soon enough.

To Kuroo’s delight, Kenma decides to go to the same University as Akaashi. Now, Kenma is almost always around when Akaashi is. As much as Kuroo loves Akaashi, as much as he knows that Bo and the setter are perfect together, Kuroo needs Kenma to help him get through this. Life gets easier again.

Until his third year, when it cracks.

===

Bokuto runs up to Kuroo one day, basically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

“Bro, I gotta tell you something. Something huge,” he says.

“Oya?” Kuroo inquires. “Did you finally learn how to do that new cut shot you keep talking about?”

“No,” Bokuto says hurriedly. “I mean, yeah, but that’s not what I need to tell you.”

Kuroo looks at him expectantly. What could possibly mean more to Bokuto than volleyball?

“Akaashi and I are getting married.”

Kuroo is floored. He did not expect them to move this fast. Maybe, deep down, he was hoping that his and Bo’s string would give him some sort of a chance. Maybe he hasn’t quite given up hope yet.

That is, until now.

“Tetsu? Is something wrong?” Bo asks. He looks nervous. It then hits Kuroo how bad of a friend he is being. Though it’s the last thing he wants to do, he puts the biggest smile on his face that he can muster.

“Of course not, bro! I’m really happy for you!” he exclaims. Bokuto’s mouth stretches into a wide smile.

“That’s great!” he says. “Because I want you to be my best man.”

Kuroo feels his heart lurch. “Anything for you, bro.”

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

===

Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding day arrives much too quickly. The entire room is packed with people, the family and friends of both Bokuto and Akaashi. To no one’s surprise, the entire Fukurodani Volleyball Team from Bo’s third year is there. To some slight surprise, so is the Karasuno team. Whoever didn’t have direct connection with Bo and Akaashi were brought along as dates. As it turns out, pretty much all of Karasuno is dating within their team. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima, and Tendou are also in attendance.

There are red strings everywhere.

Luckily for Kuroo, he is spending most of his time before the wedding in one of the back rooms, helping Bokuto get ready.

“Lift your head a little,” he tells his best friend. Bokuto complies, allowing Kuroo to tie his bow tie.

“Hey, Tetsu, I have a favor to ask,” Bo says.

“Ask away,” Kuroo responds, finishing the knot and smoothing his friend’s jacket. “You know you can come to me with anything.”

Bokuto frowns. “Yeah, but you might not like this one.” He hesitates. “I want you to cut my string.”

Kuroo freezes, shocked that Bo would want to do something. It just seems so… final.

“What?” he manages to sputter.

“You can see the red strings, can’t you?” Bokuto continues. “I know I’m not tied to Keiji. Tetsu, you know I love him. I can’t imagine my life without him. I know you don’t agree with cutting strings, but I want to be connected to him more than anything. Please? For me?”

“Kou, that’s a really serious thing to ask of me. You might want some time to think this through…”

“I have thought it through, though!” Bokuto cries. “We’ve been talking about this ever since we got engaged! Please, Tetsu! There’s no one I could ever meet who I could possibly love more than Keiji!”

Kuroo’s heart drops. It is as if Bokuto has just cut the string himself. It’s the final blow. He refuses to open his mouth, not trusting himself to speak. Bokuto is the first one to cut through the long silence.

“Tetsu?”

“Okay.”

There is another beat of silence.

“Really?” Bokuto asks. He looks close to tears.

“Yeah.”

Bokuto throws his arms around his best friend. “God, Tetsu. You’re the best bro I could ever ask for.” A variety of sniffling noises coming from Bokuto tells Kuroo that the boy has started crying. Kuroo rubs his back comfortingly.

“Of course. I’ll always be there for you. Remember that.”

Bokuto nods through his tears.

===

A few minutes later, Kuroo is standing in the room with both Bokuto and Akaashi, getting ready to do something he swore he’d never do.

“Wait a minute!” Bokuto cries, covering his eyes. “I’m not supposed to see the bride on our wedding day! It’s bad luck!”

“I’m not a bride, Koutarou,” Akaashi tells him with a small smile.

“Then am I the bride?” Bo asks, slowly lowering his hands.

“No,” Akaashi says. Bokuto looks confused. Kuroo on the other hand is feeling restless and just wants to get this over with.

“Okay. Are you guys ready?”

“Yeah, bro,” Bokuto says. Akaashi nods. Kuroo takes a deep breath and opens the scissors.

“Thank you Tetsu,” Bo whispers. “This means a lot.”

Kuroo nods and cuts the string. He feels a sudden lurch in his chest, as if his heart has just plummeted. He wants to cry.

On the other hand, Bokuto actually is crying. Kuroo watches a tear silently fall down his best friend’s face.

“Kou, you’re crying,” Kuroo tells him. Bokuto quickly wipes it away.

“Am I? I guess it’s because I’m so happy,” he says. Kuroo knows he is lying. “Besides, bro, you are too.”

Kuroo hadn’t realized that a tear had actually escaped his eye. He quickly wipes it away, just as Bokuto had done. Akaashi’s eyes dart between the two of them, widening as he realizes what has just happened. Kuroo quickly continues to cut Akaashi’s string as well and to tie the frayed ends of the two strings together. He eyes the lonely end of what used to be Akaashi’s string, glancing between it and his own. He shakes his head, banishing the idea from his brain.

Kuroo leaves the room, giving his friends some privacy.

===

Later at the reception, Kuroo corners Akaashi.

“You can’t tell him,” Kuroo whispers. “He’ll blame himself.”

Akaashi looks at him sadly. “I won’t.”

===

Kuroo doesn’t feel right, and he doubts that he ever will again. The only solace that he finds in his actions is in the way that Akaashi and Bokuto look at each other. They are so incredibly in love. They hardly take their eyes off each other for the entirety of the ceremony.

Kenma walks over, deciding to give Kuroo some company. Kuroo smiles at him as he sits down.

“Are you okay?” Kenma whispers. Kuroo gives him a questioning look. “You just seem… off.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kuroo says. “It’s probably from seeing my best bro move on without me.” This is partially true.

“You know he’s not going anywhere, right?” Kenma mutters. “Akaashi and him have been together for a long time now. Hardly anything will change. It’ll be just like before, except they’ll be married.”

“I know,” Kuroo says.

For a second, Kenma hesitates. Then, he grabs Kuroo’s hand, holding it in a comforting way. Kuroo, just for an instant, catches sight of Kenma’s string. It’s frayed, just like his own.

Then, Kenma smiles at him. It’s a bright and lovely thing to witness. Right then, Kuroo knows that everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was going to leave the ending kind of unresolved, but I love Kuroo too much to not give him a happy ending. I’m thinking about maybe making a spin-off about the captains’ time in University. It would be a chapter story.
> 
> Tumblr: https://probablykuroorelated.tumblr.com/


End file.
